Beauty and the Beast
by gomenasai-for-everything
Summary: Beauty and the Beast, XigRoku style. Plot changed some for convenience.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Number two, number two, I'm really going through this series quickly! Xigbar x Roxas, Beauty and the Beast fic. I know Xigbar is a little old to play the beast, and he isn't considered technically pretty as a human, but for some reason I feel like this is a thing that should happen. Also, I'm changing the original story a little, just because I will apparently I will change literally anything if it means it will be easier on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

Xigbar, whose parents had died and left him a castle when he was only ten, had never really loved anyone but himself. The castle, which he'd had his entire life, no longer meant anything to him, nor did his servants, who he felt were only useful when he wanted a fight. Travelers visited his castle often, but they were only allowed to stay if they agreed to a battle, which led to numerous scars on his face and body. It also led to there being very few older travelers in his castle, and so, when he saw the old, haggard woman he barely spared a thought to his refusal. Her offer of the rose only made him laugh.

"You think I'll let you stay here for that weed? As if!" And that was when the poor beggar woman transformed into a beautiful witch. Xigbar begged and pleaded, but the woman had seen that he had no love in his heart, and cast a curse on him and everyone in the castle. The prince was transformed into a terrible beast, his servants into furniture, and his lovely castle grew dark and dismal.

"If you cannot find someone to love who will love you in return by the time the last petal falls from this rose, this curse will be eternal," she told him, and he sobbed with regret, but as the years passed and the rose began to wilt the sadness turned to bitter anger, and after a while even the servants began to resign themselves to never being human again.

* * *

Roxabelle A.K.A Roxas Strife lived a mostly happy life with his inventor father, Cloud, in a small little village, but still he felt something was missing. Every day he would go to the library and check out fairytales and other such stories, and he would long for the adventures within them. His favorite, which he read at least once a week, was a story about a beast who, once loved, turned into a beautiful prince. That story, in fact, was the one he was reading that day, from his place in the town square. So engrossed was he in the story that he didn't notice when his constant tormentor, Xemnas, walked up and snatched the story from his hands.

"Roxabelle, you shouldn't be wasting your life on these books! There aren't even any pictures! You should spend your time with a strong man like me, get married, have kids..." the man smirked, and when Roxas tried to jump up to grab the book he merely grabbed him by the middle and dropped the story in the mud. Roxas slapped him.

"My time is better spent reading than by being near you! I'll never marry you, no matter what you do!" he yelled, grabbing the book from the ground and running home. His father, covered in soot, greeted him with a hug.

"Oh Roxabelle, my beautiful daughter, what has happened?"

"I'm a boy daddy..." he sighed.

"Let me dream, dear boy! Now, do tell me what's wrong."

"Xemnas won't leave me alone! He ruined my book, and he won't stop asking me to marry him! Even he seems to think I'm a girl, since he keeps asking me to have kids with him."

"Roxas my dear, you are a beautiful boy, of course he'd be interested! He is very well off, perhaps it would be good of you to give him a chance."

"I'll never do that, I don't want him! I want adventures and someone romantic, not someone who cares more for themselves!" Cloud sighed.

"Roxas, I only want your happiness, and if it is adventure you desire Xemnas has the money to give it. Of course I won't have you do it if you don't want to, but at least give the man a chance!"

"Never! He ruined my favorite book!" Cloud laughed at his son's pout, and rubbed his head.

"Alright. Do you think you could be a dear and help me with this new invention? It's supposed to chop wood, but it has gone a little screwy. I have to fix it before tonight when I go to the festival!" Roxas smiled at his father, and nodded. Together the two fiddled with the large machine, and after a while it worked perfectly. Late that evening Cloud packed it up and left into the woods, Roxas waving all the while.

* * *

Cloud could admit that he'd never liked this horse. As strange as it sounded, he was quite sure the stupid animal thought it was better than him! Ooh, I'm a horse, I say we should go this way! Well, no way! He was the human, and he wanted to go down that really scary, overgrown path where some wolves were howling and lightning was striking! Of course that was the direction the festival was in! Stupid horse! Finally, though it continued to balk, the horse began the walk down the path. A growl came from behind him, low and menacing, and the animal reared up and tore away from the cart, running back down the path. The wolf that had frightened it ran after it, and Cloud cursed. He really wished his son had let him sell that stupid thing, but he supposed there was nothing to do about it now. He'd have to find someone to help, he guessed, so he continued on his way down the path. Then, of course, it started to rain. Stupid, stupid horse.

After wandering down the path for about half an hour he came across a gigantic castle, though it looked abandoned. Oh well, he thought, if no one lives there at least I can stay inside until the rain lets up. He walked in without a second thought.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" he called, but received no answer. He shrugged, and plopped down on a dusty chair before throwing his feet up on an ottoman. It barked, and he screamed.

"I see you've met Saix," someone said, and Cloud looked around wildly.

"Who is there?" he yelled, and there was a laugh.

"I'm the candlestick, look! I'm on the table. My name is Axel, got it memorized?" Cloud, his mouth slightly open, settled his eyes on the candlestick, and yes... it had a face.

"Ah! What is this place?" he asked.

"Our house. You look cold, love, have a spot of tea!" came a call from the kitchen, and the candlestick grinned.

"Yeah, get up! Saix isn't too happy with the mud you got all over him." Cloud, thinking perhaps he was unconscious someplace, nodded and stood, figuring he may as well enjoy his hallucination. Axel the candlestick led him into the kitchen where steam flowed from a teapot on the stove. He picked it up, and heard a gasp.

"Do watch your hands! I don't much like this!"

"Shut up and call Demyx Luxord," Axel sighed, and the teapot seemed to glare.

"Demyx! Get out here!" the cabinet slowly creaked open and a tiny teacup with a chip on the rim jumped out. Luxord poured the tea, and Cloud picked up the little cup and took a sip.

"Ha! That tickles!" Demyx yelled, and Cloud nearly dropped him.

"Don't drop my child, man! Go sit somewhere!" the pot yelled, and Cloud did, going back to the comfortable chair.

"Is someone here? Master is going to be very upset..." a clock on the mantle, previously asleep, spoke up.

"Don't worry so much Vexen, it's storming! We can't send him out, he's our guest," Axel grinned again, his candles bursting into flames as he moved to light up the fireplace. Cloud shuddered at the warmth.

"Axel, I know what you're trying to do! Master won't like him, just like he hasn't liked any other traveler you've wanted to 'get out of the weather'," Vexen stated, and Axel rolled his eyes.

"So what? I'm still going to try, got it memorized? So, what brings you out here?" he asked, turning his attention back to Cloud.

"I was trying to get to the inventor's festival. I was sure to win this year, my son and I worked so hard!"

"I heard about that. You should have taken the other path, if you wanted to go there. Anyway, you have a son? Nothing happened to him, right?" Axel asked, knowing how dangerous this part of the forest was.

"Stupid horse... no, Roxabelle is fine. He is still safe in the village, though I imagine if the horse makes it back he'll be very worried. My gorgeous daughter loves me so much!" Axel looked confused.

"I thought you had a son, not a daughter."

"Ah yes, right, Roxabelle is my son, but he's my beautiful daughter too! When he was little I used to put him in all kinds of pretty dresses! All the boys in the village want to marry him!" Axel sighed. Of course, this guy was insane. No way Master would want him, plus he had a kid, so he was probably straight anyway. Damn. Oh well, he still couldn't throw the poor guy out, so he guessed he may as well keep him talking.

"So he's a hermaphrodite then?" Cloud looked offended.

"No! Biologically Roxabelle boy, but he's so pretty! Even the most handsome man in the village, Xemnas, wants him, but the silly boy keeps saying no! My Squall would be so pleased if he were still alive..."

"Squall?"

"Yes, my husband. He died just last year, but he always said 'my beautiful son will be a virgin forever even if I have to personally cut off the dick of every male in the world'. It was funny at first, until he tried to make good on it the first day Xemnas came to our house to court Roxabelle..." Vexen gave Axel a look that screamed for him to get Cloud out of their house, but Axel only grinned, still curious about this man and his apparently beautiful son.

"How did you have a son with another man?" he asked, drawing Cloud out of some apparent reverie.

"Hm? Oh, a random woman and a turkey baster. Very uncomfortable experience for everyone, actually. I try not to remember it too often." Axel looked ready to speak again, but a roar came suddenly. Vexen eeped.

"Oh, I told you this would happen!" he cried, and Axel looked nervous.

"Go, go, get out! The Master will be very upset if he sees you!" Cloud got to the door before a large, furry hand closed around his arm.

"What are you doing in my house!?" roared a huge, monstrous being with long, matted fur, devilishly sharp teeth, and a patch covering one of his eyes.

"I... I wanted to get out of the rain!"

"Out of the rain, eh? I'll get you out of the rain alright," the beast snarled, grabbing the man and dragging him up to a high turret, where he was left in a pile of hay. Downstairs he heard the terrible thing screeching at his servants about allowing strangers into his home. Cloud felt himself begin to cry. What would his little Roxabelle do without him? He'd be molested, or worse!

After an hour or so passed he heard a horse whinny outside, and when he looked out the barred window he'd been supplied with, he saw... Roxabelle? No! He tried to gesture for the boy to go, get away, but he either didn't see him or didn't care. He walked into the castle.

* * *

When the horse came running back to the village without his father or the cart Roxas knew something was wrong, and immediately had the unwilling animal take him to his father. When he saw the castle, Roxas was more sure than ever his father had done something to get himself in very big trouble.

"Daddy? Are you here?" Roxas yelled, but he was greeted with silence. A candlestick and a clock, however, conversed quietly, too quietly for him to really hear.

"Damn, none of the women that have come here have looked like that! Check out those curves, Vexen!"

"I'm quite happy with Marluxia's curves, thank you, or at least I am when he's human." Axel looked sick.

"Daddy, I know you're here! The horse brought me!"

"I'd be her daddy, all night!" Axel grinned, and Vexen looked sick. Roxas, whose ears had grown sensitive to perverse comments made towards him, heard that.

"Whoever said that, I'm a boy! I'm looking for my father, he was trying to go to a festival. He must have gone the wrong way, can you help me?"

"Holy shit, that's Roxabelle! I see what that guy meant now... maybe..."

"Don't even think of it Axel! Be quiet, and maybe he'll leave!" Axel gave him a defiant look, before speaking up.

"Over here, sexy! The candlestick!" he said, and Roxas gave a feminine shriek he'd deny for the rest of his years.

"Damn it, you scared me! Do you know where my father is?" he asked, getting over the fact that he was speaking with a candlestick unusually quickly.

"Yup, he came here to get out of the rain. He talked about you too, said something about you being his beautiful daughter. I see what he meant, you know? But I can't take you to him, poor little Roxabelle, he's locked up in the tower for trespassing. Our Master doesn't like that too much, got it memorized? But a cute little thing like you might be able to convince him to let him go. Walk up all the stairs and you'll find your daddy, Master is probably up there too." Roxas was off, and Axel smirked. "No way the Master will be able to resist that piece of ass! You gonna congratulate me Vexen?"

"No. This will only result in more trouble for us! I'd rather be stuck this way forever than deal with Master's anger."

"Even if it means you'll never be able to fuck with Marly again?"

"...Damn you." Axel laughed.

* * *

Roxas ran up the stairs as fast as he could, and busted down the door to the tower. Inside, his father sat, looking nervous.

"Roxabelle, you must go! There is a beast here, a monstrous beast! Leave me, my dear!"

"No, I can't! I'll find a way to get you out," Roxas cried, tugging at the bars.

"Another trespasser? Don't you humans ever learn?" came a growl from the room's shadows.

"You! Let my father go!"

"As if. He was trespassing, in my castle! That cannot go unpunished."

"Then let me be his replacement! I'll stay instead."

"Roxabelle, no!" cried Cloud desperately. He couldn't resign his child to this fate! The beast, still cloaked in shadow, looked thoughtful.

"Fine," he eventually said, jerking open the door and grabbing the man. When he stepped from the shadows to drag him downstairs, Roxas gasped. Indeed, this man was a beast! His father was taken downstairs and thrown into a living carriage that sped him away. Roxas looked on sadly. "Come, I will show you to your room."

"What? Don't I have to stay in the prison cell?" Cold amber eyes stared at him sharply.

"Would you rather I put you there?" Roxas shook his head wildly.

"Then come. This castle is your home now, you may go wherever you like except the west wing."

"What's in the west wing? The bodies of your victims?" Roxas snapped, and the beast barely restrained himself from hitting the youth.

"It's none of your concern. Here is your room. You will be joining me for dinner in one hour, so change into something... presentable" the beast said with a sneer as he opened a pristine white door and shoved Roxas inside. He heard a lock click behind him and leaped tearfully onto the bed.

"Now now, don't cry dear!"

"Who is that!?" Roxas screeched, and a bright pink wardrobe sighed.

"It's me deary, my name is Marluxia! Now, I do believe the master ordered you to dress!" the wardrobe said, and its doors opened wide. A pretty blue dress was flung out and landed on the bed.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"I realize that, but this was once the lady of the house's room! All I have are dresses," Marluxia smiled shiftily, and within his now closed chest numerous pairs of pants and shirts were moved behind and beneath the fluffy dresses. Roxas didn't look like he quite believed the wardrobe, but said nothing about it.

"Whatever, I'm not going to dinner anyway!" he said with a pout.

"Oh, but you must! The Master will be very upset!"

"Master this, Master that, he's not my Master! I don't have to listen to a word he says!" Roxas fell backwards on the bed, and Marluxia sighed.

"Alright, I won't argue. What is your name, anyway?"

"Roxas. Or Roxabelle, but usually Roxas. What's going on here anyway? All the furniture talks."

"Oh, just a long ago spell. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over Roxabelle! Now, do put on the dress for me! I think it will look simply ravishing on you, and I want to see!" Roxas, at the innocent look on the wardrobe's face, nodded slightly.

"Fine, I will, but not for dinner!" he said, looking for a place to change. The wardrobe smirked slightly.

"I'm happily married honey, don't worry. Always open for a threesome though, if you'd like. You and Vexen kissing would be a rather nice sight I think, at least once this spell is lifted. I do believe that you'll be the one to do it."

"Do what?" Roxas asked as he nervously removed his sullied shirt and pants before pulling on the dress.

"Nothing, nothing, my you do look lovely in that! Almost as if it was made for you!" Roxas, though he noticed the subject change, didn't comment further, and instead sat on the bed, pouting. Everyone always told him he looked good in a dress, but he wasn't that feminine! He was a boy! The door opened, and on the other side stood a clock. "Vexen, sweetie! How nice of you to visit!" The clock smiled.

"It's nice to see you as well, Marluxia darling. I'm here to retrieve the ah..." he paused to look at Roxas and take in the dress. "Boy. The Master is ready, you see, and... Marluxia, please tell me why you didn't give the child pants." Marluxia stared at Vexen with wide eyes as Roxas sprang up from the bed and rushed over to the wardrobe, attempting to pry it open.

"Give me pants!"

"RAPE!" shrieked Marluxia, holding the doors tightly closed. Vexen sighed.

"Marluxia, let the boy change. He isn't that feminine." Roxas stopped.

"I... what did you say?" he asked, tears brimming in his eyes.

"That you weren't that feminine?" Vexen was almost scared he'd offended the boy. If the way his father seemed to think about him was any indication he was used to being called a girl.

"I love you!" Roxas yelled, and Vexen looked shocked, while Marluxia seemed a little angry.

"Threesomes are one thing, but love is another! No kissing my Vexen for you, no matter how hot it would be!" Vexen didn't want to stick around to find out what the hell his husband was saying, so instead he just grabbed Roxas, who was protesting noisily, out of the bedroom and down to the dining room. The beast already sat there, shoveling food into his mouth messily. The servants sat around lazily watching, but Axel was staring at the dress-wearing boy. His catcall brought the beast's attention to the boy.

"The hell are you wearing? I said look presentable, not cross-dress."

"Ah, that is Marluxia's fault, Master. He withheld the pants," Vexen said, not even noticing how odd the sentence sounded, since he'd grown very used to his husband's antics. The beast nodded seriously, since he too understood that Marluxia wasn't quite like everyone else.

"Why are you complaining, Master? He looks hot!" Axel grinned, and the beast knocked him off the table.

"Thanks, beast," Roxas said, reluctantly taking a seat. He didn't particularly want to eat with the man, but he hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning, and he was very hungry.

"You may call me Xigbar." Roxas nodded.

"So, think you can tell me what's going on around here? Marluxia wouldn't give me a straight answer."

"There was a curse placed on the castle, that is all you need to-" Roxas screamed. He'd felt cold metal, then a slight heat creeping up his leg.

"You could have put on panties too, I know Marluxia has some!" he heard Axel yell from under his skirt.

"Axel! Remove yourself from his skirts!" Vexen screamed, and Roxas slowly lifted a knife, though whether to stab Axel or himself the world will never know, because at that moment Xigbar roared.

"Leave, servants! Do you think you're needed, now that the food has been brought? As if!" The servants scrambled away, and Roxas' eye twitched.

"Idiot could have caught my dress on fire," he mumbled beginning to eat, and Xibar's mouth twitched slightly.

"I apologize for him, he is..."

"A pervert, I know! There are lots of them in the village." Xigbar couldn't stop the smile this time.

"I'm glad you understand then. Have you completed your meal, Kiddo?"

"Kiddo?"

"Hm? Yeah, Kiddo. Got a problem?" the beast snarled, and Roxas winced.

"No... and yeah, I'm done, so I guess I'll um... go back to my room," he said, though his food was only half finished. He stood up and ran, tripping over the hem of his dress the whole way.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Master!" came a tiny voice from the table.

"Shut up, Demyx."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Once again, I'm changing Beauty and the Beast's plot line a little to fit my twisted needs better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

Roxas didn't go to bed. Instead, he trotted up to the west wing, needing to know what the beast would go so far to hide, to protect. Perhaps it was something of value, something he could hold over the beast's head for his release! He opened the door at the end of the hallway, and he was almost positive that the creak it made would alert Xigbar to his presence, but after waiting five minutes and not being killed, he wandered inside. The first thing he noticed was that the entire room, except for one corner, was in tatters. In that corner sat a glass dome, within which sat a beautiful red rose. At the bottom of the dome were petals, and he felt an odd, immeasurable sadness fill him. Something so beautiful shouldn't have to die... maybe he could save it! He ran over and picked up the dome, about to pick the rose up before two clawed hands grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the side.

"You can't even follow such simple orders as to stay away!?" Xigbar roared, barreling towards the boy, who rolled out of the way, scrambled to his feet, and ran out of the room. The beast didn't follow, but Roxas didn't realize that and ran out of the castle and into the woods. He didn't notice the pack of wolves following him until they were already on him.

* * *

Xigbar couldn't help but run after the boy. There was something... special about him, something that could make him smile and laugh in a way he'd never done before, something that could make his heart soften and warm like caramel in the sun. He couldn't let him leave, not now, so he ran out of his castle and into the forest. When he saw the wolves mauling the thrashing boy he felt a rage he'd never felt before and tore them off, even as they ripped deep gashes in his flesh. The boy, his dress tattered and his own wounds bleeding, had to drag him back to the castle, and he nursed his wounds while his own continued to bleed. That didn't stop him from snarling about the pain.

"If you hadn't gotten so upset this wouldn't have happened, stupid! Hold still and stop complaining!" Xigbar looked shocked. No one had ever spoken to him like that in his own house, and he damn well didn't know why that was so hot.

"You have a lot of balls for a boy in a dress Kiddo. You shouldn't have gone to the west wing."

"It's a damn rose!" the boy said, dabbing the alcohol particularly roughly. The beast flinched.

"It's... important. It's the base of the spell that traps this castle."

"Everyone keeps talking about a spell, I don't understand it. What spell?" Xigbar finally sighed.

"I used to be a prince, and all the talking furniture used to be my servants. I angered an enchantress, and this was my punishment."

"Oh... is there any way to fix it?"

"Yes, but nothing you can do," he lied, "Now, switch places with me. You wounds need to be treated as well." Roxas nodded and traded seats with him. As Xigbar worked, he grew slightly uncomfortable with the silence.

"Your name is Roxabelle, correct? That is what I heard your father call you."

"Roxas. Roxabelle sounds like a girl's name, and I think that might be part of the reason why every male in my fucking village tells me to have their babies."

"Alright. Roxas. I wonder, is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable here?"

"I... like books?" Roxas said, wincing slightly as alcohol was rubbed into his own wounds, which were then bandaged. Xigbar attempted a smile.

"Then I have just the thing, Kiddo. Come on," he snatched Roxas' hand and pulled him up a flight of stairs and into a huge room lined with books. Roxas laughed with glee, and began to attempt to touch them all, seeking out what he wanted to read first. Finally, he found one he'd never seen before, and took a seat on one of the few plush chairs that hadn't seen the beast's wrath. The beast wandered over, looking almost sheepish, then knelt in front of him.

"Will you... read that to me?" Roxas snickered.

"You can't read?" Xigbar glared.

"Shut the hell up, Tiger. No one saw fit for me to learn, since they assumed I'd always have someone to dictate for me." Roxas continued to laugh.

"Fine, is there somewhere where we can both sit?" Xigbar nodded, leading him out of the library, down the hall, and into a parlor room where a tattered couch sat. Together they sat, Roxas' pale arm pressed warmly into the beast's fur, while Roxas read the fantastical story aloud, his voice rising and falling with the action and changing his voice slightly for each of the characters. Xigbar listened intently, excitedly, like a child during a bedtime story, and neither noticed as the hours passed and the sun rose outside the window. A tiny teacup, who'd escaped from the cabinet after hearing his Master yelling, smiled happily from the corner of the room.

* * *

"You really saw that, son? Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Luxord asked, hopping around on the counter as he attempted to brew some tea for breakfast, despite the fact that it was passed noon. Demyx sighed.

"Yes daddy Luxord, I really saw them! Master was listening to a story, and even being polite! Roxabelle has to be the one!" The stove huffed out a breath of smoke.

"Son, your imagination is rather active. Are you truly sure?" the stove questioned.

"Daddy Lexaeus, I wouldn't lie about this!" Demyx said, looking indignant. Luxord smiled.

"Alright, we believe you honey." Lexaeus huffed again, and Luxord glared sharply, "Don't we love?"

"Yes." Demyx grinned.

"That's good! They were so cute too! I didn't know Master could be so nice."

"I didn't either," came a rough voice from the kitchen's door, and Demyx and Luxord leaped around nervously.

"M-Master, I didn't see you there! I'm so very sorry!" Luxord stuttered, Demyx tucked away behind him. Xigbar smirked.

"It's alright. You weren't lying about anything, I spent an enjoyable evening with Roxas, and I would like to do such again. Perhaps... perhaps he is the one," Xigbar spoke, his eyes looking far away.

"You really think so, Master? Do you really think he could make us human?" Demyx asked happily, and Xigbar smiled.

"Maybe so, if he could learn... to love me too." The room remained silent until Xigbar cleared his throat. "Well, has anyone seen Axel or Vexen? I need someone to wake the boy up."

"Can't you do it yourself, Master? You'll need to spend as much time with him as possible, if this is going to work," Luxord smirked, and Xigbar shifted his weight around, seeming for once like something other than an arrogant bastard.

"It would be... improper for me to enter his room before we are wed." Luxord laughed.

"We'll make a proper gentleman out of you yet, Master! Now, I do believe I saw Axel sitting in the front room, though I've no idea where Vexen has gotten off to." Xigbar nodded, and walked quickly from the kitchen, aware of the quiet laughter behind him but choosing to ignore it. Axel was easy to find, and he quickly ordered him to go awaken Roxas. He felt a little nervous at how quickly the candelabra agreed.

* * *

Axel went down the hallway to Roxas' room as quickly as he could, the most lecherous grin he could muster on his face. He beat on the door loudly, calling out for Roxabelle all the while. The boy opened the door angrily.

"The hell do you want?" he asked, his hair mussed prettily and the t-shirt he'd worn to bed hanging off one shoulder. Axel whistled.

"Master wanted me to come get you, but you might wanna change first. This might make him... excited," the candlestick snickered, and Roxas kicked him, sending him flying into the wall. He slammed the door behind him.

"That's not very ladylike Roxabelle!" Axel called as he walked down the hall.

"Fuck you!" he heard Roxas yell back, and went down the hallway laughing.

* * *

"Is he coming?" Xigbar asked quietly once he arrived back in the castle's entrance hall.

"Probably," Axel shrugged, and Xigbar glared, before he caught sight of Roxas walking down the stairwell, now in a silky purple gown.

"I'm starting to think you enjoy dressing that way Kiddo," Xigbar snickered, and Roxas, his cheeks bright pink, glared.

"No way! Marluxia wouldn't let me get any pants, he just kept yelling about rape." Xigbar ruffled his hair.

"Whatever you say Tiger. Come on, I'm damn hungry." Roxas rolled his eyes and stomped after the beast, while Axel laughed behind him.

"Dude, he's wearing fucking heels! Did Marluxia make you wear panties this time too?" Roxas blushed. "Shit, show me! So fucking hot!"

"Axel! Stop making our guest uncomfortable. Roxas, sit." The boy did so quickly, keeping his legs crossed in the hopes that that would be a good preventative measure to keep Axel out from under his skirt, and all the while mumbling something along the lines of 'Marluxia said my boxers would show under this'.

* * *

Cloud had spent the last few days attempting to get someone to believe that his son had been kidnapped by a beast, but everyone, even the police, just called him a crazy old coot and told him to get home to his worthless inventions. Eventually, he had to try the last options: his son's insane suitors, who lurked in the village's pub. He prayed Squall would forgive him.

As soon as he entered and told them that his Roxabelle was missing he had their rapt attention, and Xemnas, of course, was the first one to reach him.

"What has happened to my love?" the silver haired man cried over dramatically, the back of his hand pressing against his forehead.

"He has been taken by the beast of the forest!" He lost all but Xemnas' attention.

"Really now? And what would you give for him to be returned?"

"Anything, I'd give anything to have my Roxabelle safe and sound!"

"Perhaps you'll offer me his hand?" Cloud chewed on his lip. Would his darling son hate him for this? It didn't matter! This was the only way to save him!

"...Yes. I will allow you to marry him if you rescue him," Cloud said with a cough, having felt sick ever since his time spent in the rain. Xemnas smirked.

"It shall be done. Throw him in the prison, boys, as... collateral, just in case my dear Roxabelle feels the need to refuse my affections once again." The men grinned, and Cloud, screaming and thrashing the entire way, was dragged to the jail and tossed into a cell.

* * *

After breakfast, Roxas wanted to go outside, since he'd seen it snowing earlier through his window. The beast, who lacked the heart to refuse him anything he asked for at that point, hunted down a coat he could use and led him outside. When he felt the snowball strike his back he snarled, but then he heard Roxas giggle.

"Naughty, naughty Roxabelle," he said, bending over to gather a huge mound of the snow. Just as he lifted it over his head, however, another snowball struck him in the chest and he dropped the mound on himself. Roxas laughed, and he smiled as well. "Yes, I'm covered in snow. It's very funny." Roxas laughed noisily once again.

"Hilarious actually. Hey, let's feed the birds!" the active boy said, running back in the house and coming out with a bag of bread, a piece of which he tore up in his hand and held out. Birds flocked to him. When the beast tried it, however, the birds stayed far away. Xigbar winced. If the birds, mere animals, were unwilling to come near him, how could he have hope for Roxas falling for him? He felt hands enclosing his, soft and gentle, and he looked up to see Roxas' clear, sky toned eyes.

"You can't expect them to come if your claws are in the way," he said softly, prying his claws down so that the food was bare and the birds felt no danger of cutting themselves. Within seconds the birds were covering him, and Roxas covered his smile with his hand as the beast attempted to shoo them away. "You know... you're kind of... sweet, when you try," the boy said, his delicate voice soft as though noise would shatter the moment. The beast stilled, and the birds flocked to him once more.

"Do you really think so? I've never been told that, not even as a human," Xigbar mumbled, and Roxas moved closer to him, shooing the birds away himself. He took the beast's now empty hand in his, and then gave a sharp tug, sending him sprawling to the ground. Xigbar glared until Roxas joined him down there, and then it turned into a smile because Roxas curled into his side.

"You're warm." The beast laughed, and Roxas looked shocked before laughing as well.

"Come, let's go inside. I'll have Luxord make us some hot cocoa." Roxas nodded and the two went inside to sit in the parlor and chatted softly, before Vexen delivered the cocoa.

"I thought you would prefer me to Axel, since he has been accosting you since your arrival here," Vexen said, handing the cups to the men.

"No worse than your husband, honestly. He won't let me have pants, and he wants me to have a threesome with you two," Roxas snickered, leaning into the beast's side. Vexen smiled.

"He can't help it, really, but I'll have a chat with him if you'd like."

"It's fine, I'm used to it honestly," Roxas said, sipping the drink, and Xigbar nodded.

"You may leave now, Vexen." The clock did, and Xigbar, after taking a long drought of his own drink, turned to look at Roxas.

"I've got a question for you, Roxas."

"What?" Roxas asked, completely lost in the delicious cocoa.

"Will you join me in the ballroom this evening? For a dance?"

"Of course!" Roxas jumped up, feeling like a school girl who'd just been asked to prom, and began to run to his room. "I'm going to go get ready!" he called, and the beast stared after him. Was he actually... excited? He smirked. Maybe he did have a chance with the gorgeous blonde after all!

* * *

"Marluxia! Xigbar wants me to go to the ballroom tonight, do you have a suit or something?"

"No... but I do have this gorgeous ballgown!" Roxas didn't know why he'd bothered to ask.

"Damn you..." he mumbled, but resignedly took of the dress he was wearing and put on the new one, which was bright fucking pink. Stupid Marluxia.

"Oh, the Master will never be able to resist you, not in that! Ooh, wear these shoes!" he said, tossing a pair of high heels at him. "And make up, you need make up! Ah, if only I had hands! Vexen honey, Vexen! I need you to do Roxas' hair and make up!" Roxas was scared, especially when Vexen walked slowly into the room. He walked over to Marluxia, and some make up was placed into his hand-shaped handles.

"Sorry, dear boy, but my love doesn't ask for much, and I wouldn't feel right denying him something so simple." Roxas felt like crying.

"I don't love you anymore!"

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Three hours, much screaming, and a nearly-shattered Vexen later, a dolled up Roxas was led to the ballroom, pouting all the way.

* * *

Xigbar, who'd been forced into a suit by Axel, stared in awe at the gorgeous boy, and as his servants began to play a beautiful song he swept him up in his arms and spun him around on the floor.

"You look beautiful," Xigbar sighed, holding the boy close.

"Thank you... you've made me really... happy. I've finally gotten the adventure I've always wanted," Roxas said, leaning his head against the taller being's chest as they danced slowly across the floor.

"But you want to go back to your father, don't you," spoke Xigbar, not even noticing his hands tighten around the boy.

"No, but... I want him here too. If I could live here, with the both of you, I don't think I'd want anything else."

"Then you'll have him here. I'll send for him in the morning, Roxas." The blonde hugged him tightly, tears suddenly pouring from his eyes and smearing his make up. Xigbar smiled. Even if this boy didn't ever fall in love with him, even if the curse was never broken, he finally knew happiness! He had finally felt the thrill of loving someone, the beautiful, never ending joy it brought, and he knew its pain as well, its sorrow. Even if he was never human again, he would never regret meeting the wonderful person named Roxabelle. They heard the front door being smashed down.

"Roxas, go to your room! There are intruders!" the beast snarled, and Roxas held his arm.

"No! I'm staying with you!" The beast smiled.

"I appreciate the sentiment Roxas, but I couldn't survive if you were hurt. Go," Xigbar snarled, but Roxas held tighter.

"Fuck you. I'm staying," Roxas stated, and then the ballroom door was broken open. On the other side stood Xemnas, three other men behind him. Upon seeing Roxas, Xemnas rushed over and snatched the boy away, not even paying attention as Vexen, Luxord, Demyx, and even Saix the ottoman leaped upon the other men, herding them to the kitchen where Lexaeus burned them. He also didn't pay attention to Axel, who hid in the shadows.

"My sweet Roxabelle! Has this... monster harmed you? You've been crying," he said, stroking the boy's hair.

"Xigbar, help me!" The beast began to run towards them, but Xemnas pulled out a gun with lightning speed, and a bullet struck his chest. The beast struck the ground just as Axel was running out, high flames on his candles.

"No one hurts my fucking master, and no one molests that blonde but me!" he screamed, and set the man's extravagant clothes aflame. To the sound of his tormentors screams Roxas cried over the beast's still form.

"No, no, I loved you! You were... the nicest man I've ever met! I love you, don't die, please, please don't die!" he screamed, and the rest of the furniture returned to the room, all of them sad and none of them caring as the burning Xemnas died on the ballroom floor. Each of them moved slowly over to Roxas, attempting to comfort him, but the boy continued to cry. "We were... we were going to be happy! We were going to live here with my dad forever! You can't die!" he sobbed, but suddenly the room was filled with a bright light, and Roxas was thrown backwards. Xigbar's body lifted into the air, and his fur melted away to reveal the man underneath, large and scarred yet regal, handsome in a rugged way. His body, eyes still closed, lowered to the ground, and Roxas crawled over.

"Xigbar? Xigbar, wake up!" Roxas yelled, and slapped the man. He jolted awake, and as he did, the castle suddenly brightened, and the same bright light surrounded the servants. Axel turned into a tall, overly thin man with flaming red hair, Vexen into a slightly shorter man with long, white-blonde hair, Luxord into a man of about the same height with multiple earrings and short blonde hair, Demyx into a happy teenager of about Roxas' age with a mullet, and Saix into an electric blue dog. In the kitchen Lexaeus transformed into a bulky red head, and in Roxas' room Marluxia changed into an effeminate man with bright pink hair. The two immediately ran into the ballroom and moved to stand by their respective lovers as Roxas kissed Xigbar fully on the mouth. "Don't you dare pull that shit again, you bastard!" Xigbar smiled and kissed him back.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Roxabelle."

* * *

The next day Cloud was retrieved from the village by Axel, who'd flirted his way into the jail then used an uncanny ability for battle to get Cloud out and back to the castle.

"Who the hell are you, and is my Roxabelle okay?" Cloud cried as he was dragged to the castle.

"Hot ass is fine, he's going to marry my Master. He wants you to live with him too. I'm Axel, by the way. You know, the candlestick from a few days ago? Roxas broke the curse, so I'm human again. Sexy ain't I?" Cloud turned a little pink, but otherwise glared.

"Your master had better make my beautiful daughter happy Axel!"

"Sure he will, I used to be his personal dresser! He's got a huge dick!" Cloud stared at him indignantly, his mouth hanging open like a fish's, the entire way back to the castle.

* * *

Roxas and Cloud hugged each other tightly, Cloud complimenting the beautiful white dress his son was wearing, and Marluxia smirked while Roxas glared. Xigbar laughed.

"You and Marluxia are gonna have to start getting along better, don't you think Tiger? It's gonna get pretty annoying pretty fast if you don't," he laughed, and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Daddy, this asshole is my fiance, soon to be husband. That perverted bastard you came in with is Axel, the other red head is Lexaeus, the short haired blonde is his husband, Luxord, the guy with the mullet is their son Demyx, the pink haired guy is Marluxia, the blonde beside him is his husband Vexen, and the dog is named Saix." Cloud smiled.

"I can tell you're going to be very happy, son. May I give you away?" Cloud smiled.

"Of course Daddy," Roxas smiled back, taking his father's hand. The older blonde immediately tossed him to Xigbar.

"Take my beautiful daughter, you beast!" Cloud screamed, and Xigbar gave a feral smirk.

"With pleasure." And they all lived happily ever after, except for Roxas, who continued to be molested by Axel for the rest of his days, much to Xigbar's chagrin.


End file.
